


show me your world, i'll show you mine

by pherion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherion/pseuds/pherion
Summary: weekly prompts taken from and for sakuatsu fluff week 2021! prompts by @sktsfluffweek on twitter.day one: domestic. | five times: four times sakusa liked atsumu's kisses and one time he didn’t.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 16
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff





	1. day one: domestic. | five times.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for chosing to read this! i put out that i'm going to write 9 chapters, but i want you to keep in mind that i might not be able to finish all nine of them. nonetheless i hope you will enjoy reading this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four times sakusa liked atsumu's kisses and one time he didn’t.

first one. 

sakusa wasn’t usually fond of ‘good morning’ kisses. 

the main reason behind that was that atsumu’s breath would smell like shit when he would kiss him good morning. morning breaths weren’t sakusa’s thing.

the other reason behind that was that he would usually be up at least an hour earlier than atsumu. not to admire the scrunched up sleeping face that belonged to his boyfriend, but because atsumu was a sleeper who… was unable to sleep peacefully. 

atsumu would kick the sheets, kick sakusa, and kick the air in his sleep, waking up sakusa. he would especially be helpless when having played a match that would have required a lot of energy. most would say they’d sleep well and peacefully the night after, but atsumu would only sleep well.

however, after he was woken up by his rowdy boyfriend, he had the chance to admire his sleeping boyfriend. he would stroke astray hairs away from his face, place his roaming hand on his cheek and softly move his thumb back and forth. atsumu’s scrunched up face would relax in an instant, almost like a cat, leaning in closer to sakusa. 

he would often talk in his sleep. today too. 

usually it would be either speaking out volleyball terms with a soft hand waving, mimicking a serve, but today it was a little different. 

maybe it was because sakusa was rubbing his thumb on his face—maybe. but sakusa would never ask nor would atsumu ever admit to it.

admit to saying “omi-kun, i love ya so much” or “omi-kun, ain’t I such a good boyfriend?” or even more absurd things that he would never say out loud. 

sakusa would shake it off and just continue to caress his cheek, and never say a word to atsumu. instead, he would simply lean in to kiss atsumu’s forehead and smile as he saw his boyfriend slowly waking up against his touch. 

atsumu would be the first one to say “good morning,” to sakusa, with a big smile on his face, stretching his body next to him. then, atsumu would say, “have you been up for a long time?” to which sakusa would reply with a lie.

“no, i haven’t.” 

“aaaa omi-kun, that’s good. did ya sleep well?” with now a kiss pressed to his own forehead. atsumu’s soft and warm lips left a pleasant shadow.

“yes, I did.” sakusa spoke the truth. because yes, he did sleep well. 

second one.

whenever atsumu was drunk, he would get very touchy-feely. sakusa only drank wine — red wine — and didn’t like the smell or taste of any other type of alcohol. 

the funny thing about atsumu’s drunken state, aside from the annoying touchy-feely, was that he was also very, very affectionate. 

he wouldn’t leave sakusa’s side, wherever they went. 

hold his hand, wrap his hands around his arm, rest his head on his shoulder, even when they were just walking.

get his body working around sakusa, but never really coming too close. sakusa didn’t like that. atsumu knew, even when he was drunk.

so, he still kept his distance. although… he would still keep a close watch on sakusa’s every move. where was he going, how was he reacting, who was he talking to… however drunk he may be, he still kept a close eye. 

that would also count for when sakusa would lower his guard and atsumu could move in a kiss on him. 

to sakusa, they weren’t pleasant at all, these drunk and sloppy kisses atsumu would plant on him. what compensated it for him, though, was seeing atsumu’s satisfied face when he could finally kiss his gorgeous boyfriend, giggling and showing him silly smiles. 

of course sakusa couldn’t help but smile and feel content himself when atsumu’s love was showing.

third time. 

times when atsumu would be really affectionate, sakusa wouldn’t mind it. sure, the plenty kisses atsumu would give him could become really mushy-mushy.

especially the small kisses on the nose.

atsumu would start out with a hug, if he really wanted to show sakusa some affection. hands on his back, head buried into sakusa’s chest, portraying himself like a child wanting attention. 

then, he would look up at sakusa, tilt is head so that his chin was still resting on sakusa’s collarbone. 

whisper an “i love you,” or a “thank you,” for nothing, to which sakusa would softly smile. 

sakusa would slowly stand up straight, his eyes still having to look up just slightly to reach his boyfriend’s eyes. and with a slight tilt, he would press a soft kiss onto sakusa’s nose. 

very soft, every so slightly, light as a feather.

it would be a fraction of a moment, but sakusa would still close his eyes and lean into it. 

he really liked them that much. 

  
fourth one.

fighting isn’t a thing they did a lot. sakusa would keep atsumu down to earth as atsumu got fed up with small things. 

when they did fight, however, it was serious. and frequently started by atsumu.

nothing was thrown around the house, but hurtful words were said. meaninglessly, but still pronounced. 

they were angry, mostly over nothing and simple misunderstandings, but in fights like these atsumu would lose his calm so easily and block his conscious thinking away from himself, sometimes even saying this in such a dialect that sakusa couldn’t distinguish the words he was saying. 

even just that part would annoy sakusa even more. then that would become a factor in the discussion as well.

nonetheless, they would always make sure to make up within a day. neither of them wanted to make it go too far, that they would say things they ended up regretting. 

both of them would still be angry, though. especially atsumu. but atsumu would also be the one wanting to make up with sakusa the most. and he was always the one that would make sure it happened before they went to bed.

(because sakusa would sleep on the couch if they didn’t make up.)

atsumu would feel tormented, feeling like he would rip out his hair if sakusa didn’t speak to him. 

“omi-kun…” he pleaded, “speak to me, please.”

sakusa would sigh and turn around, his brows furrowed and his face colored with frustration. 

“why?”

atsumu repeatedly had a hard time finding words at moments like these. it wasn’t like he had forgotten what they were fighting about, but more-so feeling like he’d say the wrong things when he was in his emotions and trying to confront sakusa about his own mistakes. 

always his own, because his omi-kun would never do anything wrong. 

(sakusa would shake his head whenever he said that, because he’d “be at fault too a lot of times”.)

somehow their fights would always end like this, with atsumu pleading sakusa to forgive him, even when sakusa might have been the one in the wrong.

sakusa couldn’t resist his pleas. never. 

he didn’t want to see his loved one in so much pain.

“miya… atsumu… don’t cry.” 

atsumu would look up. sakusa always called him by his last name, except for when they were in situations like these, or situations where more intimate love was involved. 

instantly, he would look up. the pain that was marked onto sakusa’s face. in return, he’d cry out loud, sobbing even louder “i’m sorry”s and reaching out to sakusa, embracing him in a hug.

sakusa would let him, returning the hug tenfold.

atsumu would cry as he kissed sakusa’s cheeks, lips, forehead, filled with even more apologies.

sakusa couldn’t help but forgive him each and every single time.

however. the fifth one was one that sakusa hated. 

it was atsumu’s morning kisses. now, don’t get him wrong. he loved seeing atsumu in the mornings. His sleepy face, scrunched up nose and half closed eyes because he didn’t like too much sunlight in the mornings, whereas sakusa found the sunlight refreshing.

he didn’t mind the forehead kisses that came from it. nor those on his cheek or the palm or the back of his hand. 

the worst part about hating them was that it wasn’t even something atsumu could help fix before realizing.

he would flinch, pull back a little, before giving into atsumu’s embrace. he would make sure atsumu never noticed because of how self-conscious his boyfriend could be. 

sakusa would avoid the topic. never speak of it. he wonders if atsumu even knows. 

but sakusa is a good boyfriend. and good boyfriend appreciate every single thing their boyfriend gives them. 

even… yeah. even that.

because the worst thing that sakusa hated, was atsumu’s morning breath whenever he would kiss him.


	2. two worlds apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mer-people only come out during the full moon. atsumu misses that fact and searches high and low for the mysterious mer-people that haven't shown themselves in over 100 years.

atsumu only heard of the stories. his mother and grandmother would always tell the mighty and heroic stories of the mer-people and where they were rumored to reside, but never had he once before met a mer-person himself. 

never had anyone met a mer-person themselves. the last reported observation was made by a person who had already long been gone.

how many times atsumu was told not to even try look for the myth and that his quests were meaningless, he pulled through with them.

the town’s people called him crazy, but he knew differently. the determination that his grandmother had, travelled over onto atsumu. with that assurance, he was fixed on finding a mer-person even if it would be the last thing he could do or accomplish.

each year, even after his grandmother’s passing, he improved his searching experience and intelligence, dead-set on finding the truth. 

it drove him into desperation. 

more years passed. atsumu was twenty-six. it was a few days after his birthday when he tried again. with a bagged lunch made by his twin brother osamu, who was the least interested in his quests, out of all the people in his town. but he would support him in his own way: by making lunch.

he’d been looking for a few hours now and his stomach was starting to growl; even louder when he thought about the delicious lunch osamu had prepared for him. 

sitting down on a rock that he thought was relatively dry, atsumu opened up his rucksack and revealed his lunch box. while he was chewing on some fish, he went over his theories and the centuries-old theories. there must be something that he was missing in his process of finding a mer-person…

* * *

a few rocks away, floating above sea level just a little bit with the top of his head, was kiyoomi lurking. the smell of fish cut differently made him curious. who could have such refined tastes?

he shouldn’t be out, but…

he floated a little closer, his head still above the water, all too curious about the smell. his eagerness got the best of him, and he rose a little above. he shivered, the chilly air in combination with his wet skin was not the best feeling. 

but kiyoomi was resolute in finding out where the sweet smell of fish was coming from. 

the winter sun was bright, and he left his hand to rest on his eyebrows, forming shade over his eyes. 

‘ah, why was it so bright today?’ he thought. ‘annoying. i should go back…”

right as kiyoomi wants to go back down, not caring enough for the enticing smell, he heard a loud groan. 

his interest was sparked and he reached out again, looming around the big rock that was, from what he heard, separating him and the deep voice. 

he saw a male human, about 6 feet tall with sand colored hair. it was short, but it didn’t bother kiyoomi. it was different from his long and black hair and he was curious if it was real. he had never seen a human up close like this, let alone one ever before. 

it frightened him. just a little. 

but his curiosity was back. who knew humans could prepare the smell of fish that rich and pleasant to the nose? 

kiyoomi stayed curious but didn’t bother coming closer. or more: didn't dare coming closer. his parents always told him human were scary and that the reason behind no connection between mer-people and humans was that they used to hunt them.

but, kiyoomi wasn’t scared. he never had been, and wouldn’t be scared at this point either.

the human seemed to be getting ready to leave. he was gathering his belongings and packed it all together in something that could store those possessions. he wasn’t doing much, but kiyoomi was attracted to the way the human was appearing and behaving. yes, it was amusing.

the human then got up and left, but not without looking back and staring back at the ocean. his face turned saddened and felt… nearly lacking. as if the human had been on a quest and it had been unaccomplished. 

kiyoomi wanted to know if he could help the human that appealed to him, but he couldn’t reveal himself. not when it was day nor a full moon not being out. never.

kiyoomi wondered where the human will go and when he will return.

* * *

“i’m so frustrated!” atsumu groaned loudly. “again, another day full of absolutely no fuckin’ sign of ‘em. it nearly feels like they’re playing tricks on me, ya know? that they’re showin’ up when i can’t see nor hear ‘em or that they’re just standing behind me, makin’ a fool out of me.”

“language,” osamu shortly commented, who had been reading a book until his brother barged in on him, leaving the door open and his attention disrupted.

“not the time, ‘samu.” 

osamu shrugged, lowering his book. “what if they are? imagine a fool, looking for something that is unreachable for day and night.” atsumu didn’t say anything. “that’s you.”

“rude.” 

“it’s the truth.” osamu sighed and finally turned to his brother, putting his book on the side table. “look, i know ya don’t want to hear this from me out of anyone, but maybe ya should give it up. grandma had never been fortunate, and honestly, i don’t really think you will either.” 

atsumu flinched. that was absolutely something he didn’t want to hear at all. not from the town’s people, not his parents, and definitely not his twin brother. 

“i’m going back to the study,” he grumbled, shoving one of osamu’s rice balls into his mouth and stomping out of the room. 

in the study, atsumu went on the read the same books. the same scrolls. the same anything that he had always been reading.

but he still couldn’t find it.

* * *

a couple days after, after doing work that would keep his mind off the mysterious mer-people, he decided on going again.

he forgot how many times it had been, but he wanted to go. 

since he had been working until the later hours, he couldn’t manage to go earlier. he packed some snacks that osamu had made and left for his destination. 

the sun had set, and a bright, full moon had come in its place. atsumu thought it was pretty, and was mesmerized by it.

the walk there was long, but atsumu’s determination always made it seem short. tonight, it felt even shorter. call it the power of the full moon, but there was something about the air that made atsumu feel excited, pumped up.

it wasn’t cold, but the neared atsumu came to the rocky shore, the more he shivered.

atsumu ran his last part, hoping to get a little more warm by the action. it worked, but he was also out of breath. when he looked around, his eyes fell on a nice rock that could make him hang his feet over the edge, staring out over the ocean.

it was a pretty evening. he was feeling alright, better than earlier or the days prior. again, he called it on the powers of the moon.

* * *

a little further away, something—no, someone popped his head above the water again. because yet another time his nostrils had let him to the most delicious smell ever. 

kiyoomi had gone up, he was intrigued. was it going to be him again?

he followed the smell, the deep smell of well-prepared fish. that suited him. 

inching closer, he suddenly came to a halt at the sound of a loud grunt. “argh!”

it had been the man. was he frustrated?

“why can’t i fucken find them?!” his voice was loud and sturdy, but pleasant to listen to. even his frustration was a sweet sound.

kiyoomi neared a little more. he heard the man talk to himself and kiyoomi was amused by it. he wanted to respond to him, but something was holding him back.

so, he waited a little longer.

intrigued as he was, kiyoomi neared more and more, finally being able to see the man again. it was the same from before. and the same for all those other times he’d seen one. 

there was something so interesting about the way he moved around—it wasn’t like kiyoomi had never seen a human before, but he… he was different. amusing. and above all: attractive. 

he heard him groan and growl—clearly in distress. what was he so eager to do that got him so worried?

with the groans fading, it sounded like he was slowly drowsing off. kiyoomi didn’t need much sleep, but he heard humans needed a proper amount of hours before they got a ‘good night’s rest’. 

slight snores suddenly erupted. kiyoomi’s interest sparked even higher and he swam even closer, hopping onto the rock that was low enough for him to do so. he could see the male human from even closer now. 

his fair skin, blonde hair, and tall figure… it all stood out so nicely. so elegantly… so—

“argh!!!!!”

the loudest sound ever produced by a human scared kiyoomi senseless. feeling scared all of a sudden, when he saw the man sit up straight, with hands rowing through his hair, he dove back into the water.

he was sure the man had heard his splash. 

a few minutes later, he finally dared to show his face to the dry air again.

his eyes didn’t tell him anything suspicious yet, so he got up more. 

after the loudest sound he’d ever heard, a new sound made place in his book of ‘obscure human actions’: the softest sound. a soft and endearing gasp was produced by the same voice that had yelled so loudly before.

kiyoomi whipped his head around. the human had propped himself up on the rock he had been laying on, turned around, his head poking over the edge. 

they made eye contact, and kiyoomi’s first thought went straight towards diving back down.

the man saw and yelled him to stop and wait. “wait,” he repeated, “who are you?”

“you’re not going to ask me what i am?” like everyone else, he wanted to add. but didn’t. something felt different about the man that had eyes like those flying saucers they sometimes talk about. as if he was there for more than just seeing mer-people during the full moon.

“no… what’s your name?”

“kiyoomi.”

“woah.”

“human, do you have a name as well?”

the human laughed. “i—uh, yeah! have you never met a human before?”

kiyoomi didn’t answer. didn’t want to answer.

the human noticed and went on: “ah, well, my name is atsumu. miya atsumu!”

kiyoomi simply nodded.

“are… are you always around here?”

kiyoomi shook his head this time. “no.” 

“i see.”

the human put up his bottom lip in a pout. was he frustrated or sad about something?

“are you alright?” he went out of his way and ask to pass his curiosity.

the human—atsumu—chuckled. “yes, more than anything, actually.”

“care to elaborate?”

atsumu let out a deep sigh. as if unsure. “i… have been looking everywhere for you.” 

it must’ve been meaningless to him, but for kiyoomi it somehow made his blood rise to his cheeks. 

“oh—?”

“ah! i men—ack. i’ve been looking for ya mer-people for the past… fifteen years possibly now. never have i ever found one before. until i met ya today! man, i can’t tell ya how excited and over the moon i am today.”

so… he really was one of those people.

"i see…” kiyoomi muttered. not amused, he swam a little more away from the human.

“never once did i figure out the meaning behind any of my grandmother’s books. i have been clueless ever since i was born, i guess. hey—where are you going?”

kiyoomi had drifted off more and more from the human now. 

“can… can you come closer again? i never realized how pretty mer-people were,” he blurted out.

again, the warm feeling. 

he smiled, and an even bigger and warmer feeling entered kiyoomi’s chest.

“say… kiyoomi…” kiyoomi looked up. the bright, full moon was centered right behind atsumu and it made him shine. his cheeky grin matched it all even better and subconsciously, kiyoomi drifted closer again.

“you look so pretty underneath this full moon,” atsumu muttered, suddenly appearing to feel shy. after his statement, kiyoomi was sure he was the one feeling more shy than atsumu. 

this wasn’t like him—how was a mere human making him blush this much upon their first meeting?

kiyoomi was even more than intrigued now, captivated by the interests of the human. atsumu simply started talking a little more, and didn’t leave room for kiyoomi to jump in anytime soon.

kiyoomi didn’t mind. atsumu’s voice was pleasant to listen to. he didn’t mind so much, that he hadn’t even noticed the sun was already coming up and the full moon was going down.

really, kiyoomi didn’t mind.

because little did atsumu know, mer-people would always and only come out during a full moon. but for atsumu, kiyoomi would be willing to make an exception anytime.


End file.
